1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to storage compartments for automotive vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to an operator adjustable storage compartment for an automotive vehicle.
2. Discussion
Various types of storage compartments for motor vehicles are known in the art. Such compartments are provided in vehicles to store a vast array of items. There has been an industry wide push to provide storage compartments that do not effectively protrude into the passenger compartment. This is in an effort to provide the largest interior volume possible.
An example of such a compartment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,880, which provides a storage bin that straddles the front wheel well of a motor vehicle. In '880, the storage compartment is located in the engine area. The storage bin is disposed about the wheel well to provide utility to a relatively difficult arrangement of space. The bin includes a hinged top and a divider wall. The divider wall is intended to provide an operator with the option of storing an item in either the forward or rearward portion of the bin. The storage bin itself, however, is unreachable while the vehicle is moving. However, this arrangement would require an operator to stop his or her vehicle in order to get to an item in the storage bin.
Another example of a storage bin is provided in French Patent No. 1,202,780. This patent describes a storage bin that protrudes into the passenger compartment from the quarter panel of a vehicle. The bin has a hinged top, similar to that in '880. In addition, the bin has a second hinged component that can be operated to access another storage area underneath. This provides the operator with the option to store an item in the top or the lower areas of the bin, but not in both.
There is, therefore, a need to improve the functionality of storage compartments used in motor vehicles. There is also a need to provide organization for a storage compartment such that large and small items may be stowed. There is a further need to provide a concealed compartment when desired by the operator of the vehicle to prohibit visibility of a particular item.